Sweet Brother of Mine
by Kage Kage X2
Summary: What happens if the kyubbi incident happened 17 years ago and not twelve? What if Naruto was older than team seven and a special Jounin what would happen? And Konohamaru in team seven? Sasuke, Konohamaru, and Sakura fight over Naruto’s brotherly affection


A/N: Okay, first off I don't own Naruto, okay?

* * *

Summary: What happens if the kyubbi incident happened 17 years ago and not twelve? What if Naruto was older than team seven and a special Jounin what would happen? And Konohamaru in team seven? Sasuke, Konohamaru, and Sakura fight over Naruto's brotherly affection. Well, sort of.

* * *

Flash Back:

"Nii-chan…?" A boy around 8, with black spiky hair opened the door revealing a dim lit room. In the room was a young boy around 12, with long blonde hair held up in a high pony tail. The said boy was reading and jotting down several notes furiously.

The older of the two turned around with a soft warm smile gracing his rather feminine feature. The thing that caught people's attention was the light colored whisker marks that marred the older boy's cheeks. The boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto, the human sacrifice who was sentenced to be the keeper of the great nine tailed beast.

"Konohamaru…..you couldn't sleep?" Naruto sat up and kneeled so he was eye level with the boy. The boy in return shook his head side to side.

Konohamaru spoke up, "Jii-chan woke me up and told me to tell you to go to the Uchiha compound ASAP."

Naruto's face suddenly became serious as he got up abruptly. _'I knew it………I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach today. Something must have happened.'_

"Nii-chan is every thing okay?" Konohamaru got worried after seeing his normally outgoing brother's face get suddenly serious. Naruto just smiled weakly in return as he headed out to the Uchiha compound.

'_Please let everything be okay……oh kami please!'_ Naruto prayed while he clenched his fist and stared at the starless night sky. But unfortunately his prayers were not answered, in front of him was the Uchiha compound and it was bathed in blood. Many ANBU's were there carrying the many corpses of the Uchiha clan.

'_Is Itachi dead too? No! Not him! I can't bear to loose another of my friends, Shisui died not too long ago.'_ The teary eyes of Naruto spotted the Hokage and he ran over there in a flash.

"Hokage-sama! Is there any survivors? Is Itachi dead?" Naruto questioned all in one breath. His eyes showed fear and dread for what the Hokage was going to say next.

'_Naruto, why do you have to be the person to always loose some one precious to you? Kami-sama, you are unfair at times.'_ "Naruto, there is only one survivor and it is Uchiha Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke."

Naruto's mouth hung open as his knees buckled underneath him. His knees hit the ground with a painful thud as silent tears trailed down his cheeks. "So, Itachi is dead? Who did this!"

The Hokage winced and cursed his fate, why did he have to be the bearer of bad news? "Naruto, Itachi is not dead."

Naruto's crystal blue eyes widened. "But you said……"

"Naruto he was the one who did this, he was the one who killed Shisui, HE was the one who massacred the Uchiha clan."

Something inside Naruto broke as he fell down sobbing and clenching the grounds beneath him. Everything that he lived for was gone, his friends, his everything was gone.

"Itachi……….why!"

End flash back:

* * *

"Nii-chan!" A now twelve year old Konohamaru barged into the young adult's room. "Guess what? I passed! ME! I passed!" Konohamaru gave a running start as he glomped his older brother.

"Oof." Naruto let out a huff of air as Konohamaru hugged him really hard. They both hit the ground with Konohamaru still hugging his stomach. He ruffled Konohamaru's hair and said. "Good job, I knew you could do it!" Naruto grinned.

Konohamaru grinned in the same fashion as he got up and he let out a hand so he could help his older brother up. Although Naruto was not related to Konohamaru by blood, they were close as brothers.

"So who's your Jounin Instructor?" Naruto questioned as he sat up. He is wearing a black Jounin out fit and a white vest with a red cross on the right part of the collar. The vest also had the red swirl that every other vest had on its back.

You see, Naruto has a different vest than all the other Jounin's since he is a medical-nin and also a normal ninja. He is said to be the second best healer next to the great Tsuande.

Konohamaru's face fell as he said. "Well we were supposed to be waiting for him in the class room but he didn't come for like an hour so I kinda sneaked out to tell you the great news that I passed!"

"Kooonoooohaamaruuuu! What are you thinking? I'm going to drag you back to that class room personally to make sure you don't sneak out and leave your teammates there!" Naruto grabbed Konohamaru's scarf as he ran towards the academy.

Once they arrived at the academy and entered the class room, no one was there. "Do you think they left?" Konohamaru asked hesitantly, trying not to anger his brother more.

"I doubt it, I hear voices on the roof top, come on." Naruto gave a waving motion with his hand telling Konohamaru to follow him.

'_Why me?'_ Konohamaru sighed as he silently followed his older brother. They were there in seconds, and they opened the door leading to the roof top.

Three heads turned towards their direction as both Naruto and Konohamaru scratched the back of their heads.

Kakashi quirked his eye brow. _'Ahhh, I see the third member of my team finally shows.' _"Hi, you must be the third member of the team. I told the other two the same thing but, my first impression of you is that I don't like you." Kakashi smiled, his eyes turning into upside down U's.

Naruto sighed as he saw who his little brothers instructor was. _'Not Kakashi-san…'_ "Konohamaru come on, go meet your team." Konohamaru moved forward with the nudge from his brother.

"Umm, sorry I sneaked out……erm. Did we do introductions yet?" Konohamaru questioned since he didn't know who his Jounin instructor was.

"No we were about to begin when you barged in, idiot." Sakura looked to Konohamaru with a bored look on her face.

The silence was broken with Naruto speaking to Kakashi. "Sorry about my little bother, Kakashi senpai. I'll make sure he will never do that again." A half hearted smile was in place. "I'll be going now." As Naruto turned to leave, he was stopped by Kakashi.

"Hey Uzumaki-kun, can you stay since I want to talk to you about something private after this?" Naruto quirked his eyebrow at the silver haired Jounin.

"Sure." Naruto replied as he took a seat next to Konohamaru.

"Okay now that we wasted a lot of time, shall we begin our introductions?" Kakashi began again as he heard no complaints coming from the four.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my dreams, likes, dislikes, and hobbies are of no business to you guys."

Every one sweat dropped. "Erm well," clearing her throat, Sakura started her introductions. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like Sasuke-kun and dislike Ino-pig. My dream is to giggle giggle I can't tell you. But my wish is to know who Konohamaru's older brother is." She finished with a curious glance to Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he spoke. "Glad to know one of my brother's teammates want to get to know me." He smiled and continued on. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am a Medical-nin and a normal Jounin level ninja, that is why I have a different vest then all the other people with the vests."

Sakura 'oh' ed as she looked down to hide her blush from seeing Naruto smile. Kakashi coughed and told the raven haired boy to continue with the introductions.

Sasuke gave a serious look as he started his introduction. "Uchiha Sasuke, I like to get stronger and I have many dislikes, as for my dream…..no my ambition his to kill a certain man and revive my clan."

Naruto winced as he felt his heart clench hearing the Uchiha name. _'Itachi………'_

"Hey Hey! I'm next!" Konohamaru pumped his arm in the air as he grinned. "My name is Konohamaru, I like my brother, Jii-chan, and Sakura-chan! I hate Sasuke and I also hate it when people treat me differently just because I'm the Hokage's grandson."

Sakura glared at the blushing Konohamaru who thought that Sakura's glare was an intense love affection towards him. The poor kid, he never learns.

* * *

After the Genins left, Naruto stayed behind to talk to Kakashi. "So Kakashi senpai, what did you want to talk to me about?" His long hair that was in a pony tail swished in the wind.

"Well remember I told the Genin's that tomorrow they are having survival training?" Naruto nodded. "Well I was thinking maybe you could come along to help me out."

"Say what?" Naruto's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Please?" Naruto grunted as he grinded out a 'Fine'

* * *

The next morning we could find team seven plus Naruto waiting by the red bridge. "So nii-chan, what are you doing here?" Konohamaru questioned as he tilted his head to the side.

Naruto sighed and answered. "Well, the thing Kakashi-san wanted to tell me yesterday was that he wanted me to help him in his survival training today. But apparently he's 3 hours late."

Just then there was a pop and Kakashi appeared. "Yaaaa, shokun. How are you on this fine day?"

There was a chorus of "YOU'RE 3 HOURS LATE!"

Kakashi scratched his head as he spoke. "Sorry, ummm, I was on the way walking here then I spotted an old lady with an awfully heavy looking grocery bag sooooo I decided to help her carry it home!"

"LIAR!"

A/N: Sooo how was it? Horrible? Anywho please review!


End file.
